


Turnabout Intruder:  The Keeper of the Katra

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [79]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Consensual Sex, Court Martial, Episode: s03e24 Turnabout Intruder, F/M, Katra, Mind Meld, Mutiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Imprisoned by the false Captain Kirk and charged as a mutineer, Spock is surprised when Christine comes to him in the dead of night ... with an offer he can't refuse.





	Turnabout Intruder:  The Keeper of the Katra

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated R for sexual situations.

_Stardate:_ _5929.6_ _._ _Personal Log._ _First Officer Spock recording._

It was just before midnight when the door to my quarters slid open and closed. I could only see a figure standing in the dark of the outer cabin and, apprehensively, I sat up in bed. They had come to kill me and would probably explain my death as an escape attempt. The figure was holding a tray in its hands. Desperately, I searched for a weapon to defend myself but found nothing. They had made sure that I was completely unarmed when they had locked me in under house arrest until the trial tomorrow.

Then the figure stepped into the pale illumination of the blue service light and I saw that it was Christine Chapel, dressed in a sick bay coverall and holding a metal tray containing a hypo and other instruments. So that's how they would do it. They had sent her to inject me with drugs that would stop my heart. I sat up straighter in bed, clad only in my black t-shirt and briefs, as I normally slept.

She spoke in a measured voice. "Computer, seal door under Medical Authorization Chapel Omega One."

"Affirmative," replied the computer's monotone voice.

My expression must have shown my rigidly contained fear and the intention to fight for my life, because she quickly set the tray on my desk and stepped closer to me, lifting one hand, palm out. "No, Spock! I'm not here to harm you."

"Indeed?" I questioned tightly.

"I believe what you told me," she answered. "I have spoken with Dr. Lester … er, Captain Kirk. I believe you about the body transfer. I had to come to you. I talked my way in here to see you by telling the guards you needed medical treatment."

"I see. And why have you really come? Do you have a way to free me?"

Her eyes glanced down then back up. "No. I don't think there's a way to do that. The Captain … Lester, I mean, has you heavily guarded. No, I'm here about you and me. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow and..."

I gave a long sigh. "I am charged with mutiny. What do you _think_ will happen?"

"I … I think they will try to execute you and the others. If enough of the crew and officers don't _really_ mutiny, that is. Spock, I don't know if we have much time left and this may be the last chance we have." Christine was trembling as she reached up to unseal the closure of the coverall she wore.

As her fingers moved the zipper silently downward, with a shock I became aware that she wore nothing underneath. When she had opened it completely, I could see her chest and stomach gleaming softly in the muted light, rising and falling with her quickened breathing.

"I'm yours if you want me, Spock," she murmured softly, completely serious. "If not, please tell me now and I'll go. But I'll be by your side tomorrow. I won't let you go through that alone."

My mouth had gone dry as I looked at her and I felt a tightness begin that startled me. Although I had been working toward just this goal, I had expected that the time would be later, at the end of our mission, months from now. But this might very well _be_ the final journey for me if things went badly at the court martial in just a few hours.

My mind whirling with plans and options, I made my decision and, without taking my gaze from her solemn face, I peeled off the shirt and dropped it on the floor. "Come," I said quietly and drew back the blanket of my bed.

With a sound that was somewhere between a glad laugh and a sob, she rapidly divested herself of the coverall and moved quickly to join me. Wrapping her close in my arms, we lay back against the pillows and I leaned over her, bringing my lips down on hers.

For several minutes, we kissed and explored one another's bodies and it wasn't long before my briefs joined my shirt on the floor. There was an eagerness and desperation in both of us that urged us onward. She ran her fingers through the hair on my chest and then down my stomach to grasp me in a way that caused a shudder to go through my body. I had to catch my breath and regain some control of my reactions.

I discovered her body, too, her large soft breasts, the swell of her buttocks, and areas where she allowed my fingers to probe that brought her gasping and quaking in response. After a while, we could wait no longer and I moved her beneath me. I am not a virgin, but my experience has been few and far between. I had forgotten the exquisite feeling of sharing sexual congress with a woman who loved me and was impatient to reach completion with me.

"Let me bond with you," I whispered against her ear and felt her breathless assent as she held me tight. Quickly pausing in my movement inside her, I lifted myself slightly off her and set my fingertips against her psi points. It took only seconds to establish a meld with her. We already had a low level bond from the time when my consciousness rested within her mind and this opened readily to welcome me back in. But this time I probed deeper, twining myself around her synapses and felt her rush to meet me fully.

As I settled back once more against her body, I lost myself in her psyche and allowed myself to sink completely into her, mentally and physically. By the time we both came to the finishing point and hung in shuddering conclusion, I knew she was my bondmate and _ashayam_.

Afterwards, we lay together, listening to our hearts and breath, unwilling to let the other one go. She fell asleep snuggled against the heat of my body and I let her slumber peacefully until it was almost 0600. Then I kissed her awake. I wanted to make love to her once more, but there was no time. She had to go before it was obvious that she was so intensely involved with me now. I couldn't risk her being taken prisoner, too.

"Christine," I murmured. "Time to wake up. Please, _t'hyla_ , I must speak with you before you go. It is urgent."

She stretched and lifted her face toward mine, her incredible blue eyes half-lidded and her mouth uptilted in a smile. She reached for me, sliding her arms full around my torso to pull me close but I resisted.

"There isn't time," I insisted. "Please, I need for you to pay attention to me." She breathed in deeply and came more awake, heeding me.

"What is it, Spock?" she asked.

"I need to ask something of you," I said, my right hand resting against her cheek. "Christine, I may die today. If I do, I need to know that my _katra_ is safe within your mind."

" _Katra_? What's that?"

"It is the Vulcan soul, for lack of a better word. It is what makes me, _me_. Remember when Sargon placed my consciousness within your mind? It is something like that, but if I am executed, if I die, there will be no living body to return it to. If that should happen, Christine, if I should die, I need for you to get off this ship. Get to Vulcan and seek out my father. He will know what to do."

"Leave the ship, Spock?" She was puzzled as she peered at me, now fully awake. "How? What if I can't?"

"Find a way! If they leave Jim on Benicia, go with him. Say you want to stay with him to make sure he's cared for. Anything, but get off this ship and to Vulcan as quickly as you can. If my _katra_ is within you for too long, you will not be able to withstand it. But you are the only hope I have."

For a long moment, she gazed at me, turning the thought over in her mind, then she nodded and pressed her hand over mine. "I said I'd do anything for you, Spock, and I will. Do it. Now."

With alacrity, my fingers pushed into her flesh. I closed my eyes and opened the way between us, locking a part of myself into her willing brain. " _Remember_ ," I whispered and quickly we were one. Our bond took my soul and held it, even after I broke the meld and pulled away.

"Thank you, Christine," I said with genuine relief and drew her to me for a last, long, heart‑felt kiss. "Now, get dressed. It is 0610 and the guards should have changed by now. Pretend that you got here just before the shift change and act surprised that the previous security personnel didn't mention it to their replacements. They should believe that."

She nodded and rose from our shared bed, although we were both loathe that she should do so. Quickly, she donned the sick bay coverall, slipped into her shoes, and paused to peer into the dresser mirror to smooth her hair and compose her face. Then she picked up the tray and noticed that the hypo still rested there full.

"I'd better give you this shot. It's only a vitamin supplement, but they won't know that," she mused. "Otherwise, they might notice that I haven't carried out my stated purpose." I agreed and she rapidly pressed the hypospray against my neck, where the drug tingled for a moment. Then she paused to kiss me again. "I love you," she whispered. "I'll see you at the trial."

"Go," I urged her and she ordered the medical override ended, then knocked to get the guard's attention. They opened the lock on my cabin door and she sailed out bearing the tray and began the charade.

Lying back against my pillows, I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. It was done. We had sealed a marriage bond during our mating (for I thought of it as such) and she carried my _katra_ within her should I die today. For a second, I wondered if she now carried something else of mine, for we had used no contraceptive protection, but decided that was not an issue I needed to worry about just now.

Resolutely, I rose and went into my bathroom to clean myself. Afterward, I dressed, ate first meal, and then meditated to prepare myself for the coming ordeal.

At 0855, when they came for me to escort me to the briefing room where the court martial would take place, I was ready. Christine was waiting for me there and she surreptitiously brushed her fingertips against mine as we seated ourselves on one of the benches. Our Bond flashed her support and I relaxed. It would be all right now, whatever happened.

THE END

 


End file.
